Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera, and more specifically, to automatically controlling an operation mode of a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Most capture devices allow for a variety of options and configurations for capturing image, video, and audio content. For example, a capture device can be configured to capture a single image, a time-lapsed burst of multiple images, or video captured at varying frames per second (e.g., 24 frames per second (fps), 30 fps, 120 fps, 240 fps, etc.) In a conventional capture device, a user manually selects a specific operation mode for capturing content. For action cameras used during activities such as skiing, snowboarding, surfing, biking, etc., users often do not have direct access to the camera or are otherwise focused on the activities during the image or video capture. Users are often not in a position to switch camera operation modes at the right time to optimize capturing the experience.
In one representative example scenario, a skier has a camera mounted on his helmet to capture his ski runs. At different times, he or she makes jumps. The skier would like the camera to capture all his jumps without any distortion in image qualities as well as draining the camera's battery power, but the user is unable to manually switch the camera to the desired modes to captures his ski jumps during his ski runs. Thus, conventional camera systems fail to provide any mechanism for automatically determining and switching to an operation mode that best captures a user experience.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.